A Hart of Fire
by thekingsb
Summary: Clayton Hart, a member of the legendary Hart family, is given a major opportunity in the WWE but when most of the locker room doesn't believe he is meant to be there, he starts to question it himself. But maybe with the help of a new friend, he can become a superstar like his family before him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Section 1: A Meeting Backstage

"So… you think you have what it takes to be a WWE superstar? We may have picked you over everybody else who tried out, but that doesn't make you special. It just makes you better than everybody else who tried for that spot. I would consider you lucky, getting the opportunity to skip straight to the main roster and not dabble in NXT, this has got to be your big break kid." Triple H said as he was talking to a young kid, probably 28, with brown hair that was wispy and kind of untamed, the guy was about 5'11 and weighed about 214 pounds, and his name was Clayton Hart, yes he was a member of the legendary Hart family. He was the first son of Owen, and he resembled him in his in ring manner. "Yes sir, I am much honored to have been given the privilege of being here in the WWE. I have worked hard and feel that this is the place I need to be now, to honor my father and my family." Clayton said as Triple H looked at him and grinned "I knew your father, he would be impressed, just like I am. Now tonight you are going to debut, you are going to answer Bobby Roode's U.S. open challenge and win the United States title here tonight." Triple H smiled, and placed his hand on Clayton's shoulder "Go out there and show the world that you deserve the name of Hart."

Section 2: In Ring Debut

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the GLORIOUS U.S. open challenge to begin, so anybody in the back who is ready to step up and try to take this title away from me, please come on down, because the challenge is officially OPEN…" Bobby Roode announced as he tossed the mic down and took off his robe, he looked up at the top of the ramp waiting, and then _A New Level_ by Pantera starts to play through the arena. Clayton steps out onto the stage in pink tights, and black trunks with black boots. He begins to head to the ring to face a man he has once faced before on the indies a couple years back, he gets in the ring there isn't much theatrics or showmanship but there is an intense look of determination on his face as he looks across the ring at Bobby and the U.S. championship.

Bobby shakes his head in approval, and hands the US title to the referee. "Introducing the challenger from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, this is Clayton Hart!" The ref holds up the title and hands it to the ring announcer, before calling for the bell. The two lock up and Bobby manages to get Clayton into a headlock, but before he can do anything with it, Clayton backs him into the ropes and whips him off. Bobby is sent across the ring and bounces off the ropes on the other side; he comes running back towards Clayton and hits him with a shoulder block. Clayton lands on his back and Bobby again goes to the ropes, Clayton rolls and Bobby leaps over him, thinking he's in the clear and comes back and hits Clayton with a clothesline. Bobby goes for the quick pin 1…2… and Clayton kicks out.

Bobby reaches down and picks Clayton up by the hair, but as Clayton is coming up he quickly sweeps the leg out from under Bobby and begins to focus on the leg, he starts to drop elbows to the left leg. Clayton then goes for the signature of the Hart family, the sharpshooter, he crosses Bobby's legs and begins to turn him, Bobby tries to fight it, trying to break the hold, but Clayton has him on his stomach, and he gets it locked in tight, before sitting down applying the pressure to the back and the legs. Bobby is reaching for the ropes, and crying out in pain, he can't get there he is too far away from them, then Clayton pulls him back into the center of the ring, but Bobby is still holding out, but the pain becomes too much Bobby begins to tap out. The ref calls for the bell, and goes to retrieve the U.S. title. "The winner of the match and new United States Champion…Clayton Hart!" Greg Hamilton announces to the world as the referee hands the U.S. title to Clayton and raises his hand in victory. The crowd is mixed with boos and cheers, and then Bobby stands up, and extends a hand to Clayton, to which he accepts and shakes Bobby's hand. Then Bobby raises Clayton's hand as Smackdown comes to a close.

Section 3: In the Back after Smackdown!

Clayton is in the locker room after his shower and is changing into his regular street clothes, which consist of a pair of jean, a button up, and a pair of boots. And he notices he's the only person in the locker room, so he changes and leaves the locker room to go find someone to talk to. As he is walking around the arena he has noticed that people are starting to go out of their way to avoid him. He then finds a familiar face, his cousin Natalya. He walks up to her and when she notices, she meets him half way and gives him a hug "You did great out there, I am so proud of you." She said as she broke the hug. "Thanks, why do I feel more like I have leprosy than a championship?" Clayton asked as Tyson Kidd approached and shook his hand "Well, it's because on your first night in the company you won the US title, and your last name is Hart." Tyson answered as Natalya began to finish what he had started "But that doesn't matter, you earned this tonight, I think after a couple of weeks, maybe a few months, things will calm down and you'll be one of the boys." She finished up. "But it seems that you do have a few admirers" Tyson said nodding in the direction of some of the women looking Clayton up and down. "Oh please, like those women think I am any sort of prize, but I do believe that I may need a ride." He asked his cousins "Well on any normal occasion we would have said yes, but tonight is a very special night, it's our anniversary and I wanted to take Nattie out for a special dinner." Tyson answered feeling a little bad about it, but not letting it show. "No, don't worry about it, I get it you two have a nice time, maybe I can get a ride with Bobby or AJ." He hugged Nattie and shook Tyson's hand and walked back towards the locker room to collect his things.

As he walks into the locker room, he sees it has started to fill back up, but he can't find AJ or Bobby. He grabs his bags, and begins to exit the locker room area when someone shouts at him "So you think you are all big and bad because you were given the U.S. title on your first night, why don't you turn around and face me, like a real man." He knew that voice anywhere it was a man he knew very well, it was Sami Zayn. "Well, I would, by I don't know if I could handle to look at that ugly mug." Clayton turns around and sees Sami standing directly behind him. They stare each other up and down, and look in each other's eyes, before laughing and hugging. "It's so great to see you, it has been too long." Sami said as the locker room started to laugh. "Yeah, I know, but I hope we can pick up right where we left off." Clayton said as he broke the hug with Sami and picked up his bags. "Oh, with me beating your ass?" Sami asked as he patted him on the back. "But hey man I got to get going; I would love to catch up though tomorrow at the show." Sami finished. "Sure, thing, again it was great seeing you." Clayton said as Sami walked passed him and out the locker room.

Clayton shortly followed and walked out the locker room and was looking around for Bobby or AJ, he noticed Bobby getting into a car in the parking lot, and didn't get to him in time. "Shit!" Clayton said to himself as he set his bags down and took a seat on the steps leading down to the parking area. Running his fingers through his hair, he rubbed his face, and started to think. "Maybe, I shouldn't of skipped NXT, maybe I shouldn't even be here in WWE." As his face was in his hands, he felt a hand on his shoulder, it startled him and he jumped a little. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." He knew the accent, it was Irish, and it could have been only one person, Becky Lynch. "I was just coming over to see if you were alright? I seen you earlier talking to Nattie and Tyson, and I heard you needed a ride. And since Charlotte isn't here this week, I have no one to ride with, and if you needed a ride, I have an opening?" Becky asked as he looked at her. "You know what, Becky, I would love a ride. Thank you." Clayton said as he stood up and picked up his bags. "No problem, I'm parked right over here." She pointed over, close to the exit. "Alright, and thanks again, let me get your bag for you, it is the least I can do." He said as he picked up her bag from the ground. "Well thank you then kind sir." She walked over to the car and opened up the trunk, as Clayton put the bags in it. He closed the trunk and walked over to get into the car with Becky, as she drove out of the arena and onto the highway, to their next destination, a house show in Charleston, South Carolina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Section 1: The Start of a Fiery Friendship

"So, you are Nattie's cousin?" Becky asked as she was traveling down the highway with her new traveling companion, Clayton Hart. "Yes, Natalya and I were pretty close growing up." He responded to her question "But when she broke into the business we grew apart." Becky looked at him and went to say something, but decided against it. She continued to drive, and they sat in silence for about two hours when finally she pulled off at a gas station. "Do you need anything? I'm going to get something to eat." She said to him as she was getting out of the car. "Um… I'll come in." He responded and got out of the car as well.

They walked into the gas station and began looking at the beverages. He walked over and grabbed an apple juice, and she grabbed a Gatorade, fierce grape, then they went to look at the snacks and they simultaneously reached for a can of Pringles. "Oh, I'm sorry go ahead." Clayton said to her as he pulled back. "No, no I insist you go ahead." Becky responded and backed away. "I have an idea…" he grabbed two cans and handed her one "see look, no worry, there is two cans. We both get one." He began to laugh and so did she; they went up to pay for their items and the cashier noticed who they were, "Oh my god! You are Becky Lynch, and you're that Clayton Hart guy who just debuted last night. You were amazing!" he began to sing the praises of Clayton and he smiled "Thank you, I'm honored I have a fan." The cashier than paused "Wait, are you two like a couple? Because if you are" Becky began to blush before interrupting him "Oh no, we are not, we are just traveling together to go to the next show." The cashier stopped talking and looked a little embarrassed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply something, I feel like a tool, I can't believe that I would…" he began to ramble on. "Don't worry about it; anybody would be honored to be mistaken for her boyfriend." Clayton responded with a smile as Becky blushed harder, and the cashier smiled. "Hey could I get a picture with the two of you? It would be so cool." The cashier asked and both Clayton and Becky shook their heads in approval as he walked around the counter and took a picture with the two WWE superstars. After the picture he checked them out and Clayton paid for both of their stuff, much to Becky's shock. Then they walked back out to the car and began down the road again.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Becky began to speak again. "So, thank you for getting my stuff back there, I greatly appreciate it." Clayton looked at her and smiled "It's the least I could do; after all if it wasn't for you, I would probably still be sitting in the arena waiting for some way out." Becky looked at him and returned the smile. "And I was honored to be mistaken for your girlfriend." She began to laugh and so did he. "Well, what did you want me to say?" He asked "I don't know, but I never thought I would be an honor, I'm like an award." She responded as they continued down the highway. They continued to Charleston, and for the next three hours they continued to talk until they had finally they got to the hotel. "You know if you would like we could bunk up and room together that way we could save some money?" Becky asked Clayton, he looked at her a little confused and then smiled "Won't that be a little weird?" he asked as they entered the lobby. "Not at all, in fact I think it would be easier on both of us." She commented as they walked up to the desk. "Alright, sure, I'll bunk up with you." He responded.

They talked to the man at the desk and switched from two rooms, to one room with two beds. When they got up to their room they noticed that there was actually only one bed. "What the… there was suppose to be two beds, not just one. I'll go down and talk to them." Becky began before Clayton stopped her. "No, its fine, I'll just sleep on the floor and you take the bed, we'll deal with it in the morning." Clayton began to build a bed on the floor as Becky looks at him "No, I don't feel comfortable making you sleep on the floor, why don't we both sleep in the bed, not in a weird way just like two friends would." Seth looked at her puzzled and started to laugh "Becky, if you want me to sleep with you all you have to do is ask." He joked and got up off his knees "It's a deal Bex." Becky looked at him and smirked, before going into the bathroom to change, while Clayton changed in the room. She came out and Clayton's eyes lit up, before he looked up at the ceiling. They both crawled into bed and turned off the light on each of their side, and quickly went to sleep.

Section 2: A Meeting with Flair

The next day they woke up and got ready and went to the arena to get ready for the show. As they got to the arena they went their separate ways and Clayton went to go meet up with Sami, like they had talked about the night before. He walked into the locker room to a number of eyes that were filled with hatred, he then walked over to his locker and began to put his bags up when Sami came up to him "Hey bud, how's it going?" Sami asked as Clayton turned around to greet him "Not too bad, yourself?" He asked him, as Sami began to smirk, "Come with me to catering, we need to talk about something, and I don't want these vultures to hear us." Sami led Clayton down to catering, where there were very few people, and none of them were focused on Clayton like in the locker room. "So you and Becky?" he asked as his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "What about me and Becky?" Clayton asked a little confused, but knowing full well what Sami had meant. "Well… little birdie told me that you two were seen sharing a room last night, so is it true?" Sami asked in more detail "Yes, it's true, but nothing happened." Clayton responded and Sami looked at him shocked. "So you are telling me that Clayton Hart, the man who would do anything with two legs, did not sleep with Becky Lynch, the most beautiful woman here, who also has a major crush on you, but shared a room?" Sami finished and Clayton tried to quiet him down "Listen, I'm not that guy anymore, Becky and I hung out just as friends, nothing more nothing less." Sami accepted the answer and him and Clayton continued to have a conversation reminiscing on past experiences and old memories. Before they knew it they had to get back to the locker room to get ready for their matches. "Hey Sami, one more thing, does Becky really have a crush on me?" Clayton asked as Sami smiled, "Of course she does, but I would act on that before someone else does." Sami finished and they returned to the locker room, to get ready for their match.

After his match Clayton hit the showers and changed, like he normally does, when he finished he went looking for Becky. "Have you seen Becky?" or "Hey has Becky been around?" were questions he was frequently asking agents, producers, the boys, and anyone else he could find, finally he found her she was packed up and leaving the building. "Oh there you are, I was going to wait for you but…" Becky began but was interrupted by Clayton "Becky I needed to ask you a question I was wondering if maybe…" This time Becky returned the favor and interrupted Clayton "Well… first I would like to introduce you to Charlotte Flair, my best friend." Becky pointed to the blonde bombshell that was standing there and then noticed him right away. "Oh we have met before." Charlotte said as Clayton went speechless…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Section 1: Hart and Flair

"I've known him for about 19 years." Charlotte said as she looked Clayton up and down. "We met when Dad and Bret were in WCW together, back in 1999." Clayton stumbled to find words, he hadn't seen her in nearly five years, and the minute he saw her all the old emotions started to fill him once again hate, lust, agony, and… love. "Yeah, a long time ago, but it feels just like yesterday." He managed to find some words, but in his heart and mind he couldn't tell if the emotions had stuck with her after all those years. "We even used to date, from 2000 'til 2007, then again in 2009." Charlotte responded as Becky's eyes went wide in shock and bewilderment "Hold on… hold on, you two used to date? Clayt why didn't ya tell me." Becky asked him as she looked a little sad, but he couldn't tell if it was sadness because he didn't tell her, or if she thought that they would never have a shot at a serious relationship. "I didn't feel that it was all that important. Besides I haven't thought about Charlotte since she left me for Thomas, speaking of… how is he doing?" He answered Becky, and then quickly asked Charlotte, trying to get the heat off of him. "Actually we divorced three years ago, you would have known this had not two years prior you showed up to my wedding and confessed your love for me and then walked away from the church and never talked to me since." Charlotte said in a calm, but harsh tone, where as Becky looked shocked and uncomfortable being in the situation between her newest friend and her best friend. "Well, Ashley, the reason that I never came back was because you told me to leave you alone, and that you no longer needed me in your life because Thomas would take care of you. After I offered you the damn world, I would have given you anything, but yet, you wanted the guy who just appealed to your ovaries." Clayton bit back, with anger in his voice, Becky and Charlotte could tell that he still had love for Charlotte, but he was trying his hardest not to show it. "Clay I get that but you knew how fragile I was after Reid passed away, and you just left because I was marrying someone else, I don't want to hear your excuses." Charlotte responded as Becky just stood there remaining quiet. "Bull shit, I sat in the kitchen floor holding you when your brother passed away. And then on the day of the funeral I stayed up with you all night holding you as you cried, not because I was trying to win you back, but because I love you." Clayton shot back, with anger filling his eyes, and then Charlotte and Becky looked at him both their eyes were shocked but Becky's eyes were also filled with sadness where as Charlotte's were also filled with what almost appeared as joy. "You just said you loved me." Charlotte responded with her voice dropping to a very quiet tone. "What?" Clayton asked with a look of shock on his face, he replayed what he said over in his head as Charlotte answered with happiness in her voice "No you said 'because I love you'" The anger in Clayton's face left as his eyes started to lighten up "I meant I loved…" He was interrupted as Charlotte grabbed him and hugged him, at first he didn't know what to do, and then almost out of instinct he hugged her back. As they were hugging Becky looked at them, and then looked away "I'm going… going to be waiting in the car when you two are ready." She walked away with her head down and headed to the car leaving Charlotte and Clayton to embrace one another.

Section 2: The Flame is Tamed

When the three of them got back to the hotel, Charlotte had already had a room booked and went up to it allowing Clayton and Becky to go up to their room. Once Becky and Clayton entered the room Becky turned to look at Clayton "So, you and Ash again huh?" She asked with her head down, Clayton's back was still to her as he was checking his phone and he began to answer "I wouldn't go that far, but if all goes well maybe…" he stopped as he turned around and noticed Becky's head was down "What's wrong Bex?' he asked as he walked up to her and raised her head up, then noticed the sadness in her eyes and her trying to hold back tears. "What happened? Bex, tell me, what's wrong?" he again asked her, trying to get an answer from her but it seemed he was getting nowhere. "It's just that, I thought you liked me… I thought that is what you wanted to talk about earlier, and now I feel a little embarrassed and like a fool…" tears now filled her eyes and began to roll down her face as Clayton hugged her "Bex, you are one of the greatest people I have ever met and I have known you for two days. But, Ashley and I have history, and I really do love her. Bex, if this in anyway makes you upset let me know, and I'll let the past die, for you Bex." He said as he looked deep into Becky's eyes. "I could never ask you to do that to Ashley, and besides who am I to stand in the way of true love and I guess as long as she's happy, I'll be happy." She responded and wiped tears from her eyes as she began to laugh. Clayton gave her a quick hug "You know, you look cute when you cry." He said as she hit him playfully "Oh shut up, and you better not hurt her, or I'll kick your ass." She joked as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to change. As Clayton fell back onto his back and said to himself "I would never dream of it."

Section 3: The Money Meets the Hart

It was the next week and the Charlotte, Clayton and Becky had arrived to the arena for Smackdown Live! As they are entering the arena they are shaking hands, taking pictures, and signing autographs with the fans who have gathered, for the last week these three have become very popular with all the stuff they had been posting on social media, they were starting to be known as the three amigos. They enter into the arena when they are met at the entrance by Shane McMahon "Hello, you three, I have been waiting for you to show up, we need to talk business, will the three of you please follow me." He said as he motioned to follow him as he started to walk to his office, and the three quickly followed. As they entered his office Carmella, Tamina, and Lana are sitting there looking just as confused as the Three Amigos. "Alright, so now that you all are here, I have decided on a storyline we will be working on. And it all starts tonight, when Carmella is going to cash in her Money in the Bank contract after Tamina and Lana double team her, Becky you will then run interference cleaning house before Carmella runs down and knocks you out with the briefcase, and then win the Women's title. This will cumulate into a feud between the three of you and the two of you." He said pointing to the women, before Clayton spoke up "Hang on, what do I have to do with all this?" he asked as Shane smirked "Well, now that everyone knows that you and Charlotte are dating, so what starts all this off is you and me get into a scuffle in the back, which leads to me 'teaching' you a lesson by orchestrating the attack on Charlotte. This will turn me into a heel, and escalade into me and you working a program at Mania where we will recreate the Montreal Screwjob. What do you say?" Shane finished explaining and then looked at Clayton waiting for an answer. Clayton thought long and hard about it "Sure, but I don't want to wrestle you at Mania, save that for Summerslam, have me face one of your lackeys, and have him beat me for the title." Shane's eyes lit up and he nodded in approval. "I love it, now you six go get ready we have a huge night ahead of us." Shane finished as the six people walked out of his office, and to the locker rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Section 1: The Rivalry Begins

"I don't know about this. What happens if you and Clayt break up before Mania?" Becky asked Charlotte as they were starting to change into their ring gear. "Umm… why do you think we'll break up?" Charlotte asked as she pulled her blue top on and looked over at Becky confused. "I'm not saying you will, I'm just saying what if, ya know? Like what if tomorrow we all get hit with an asteroid and die? Get it? I'm just wondering if you two breaking up will affect the storyline." Becky responded as she tried to cover up her obvious expectation that Charlotte and Clayton would be broke up within two months. "Um… hypothetically I guess, it would continue, business as always, Becky you've been really weird for the last week, what's going on?' Charlotte asked as she sat down to lace up her boots. "Nothing, I'm fine, I was just trying to make conversation, so where do you see you and Clayt going?" Becky asked as she sat down beside Charlotte and began lacing up her boots as well. "Honestly Becky, I don't know, I kind of want us to go all the way you know." Charlotte responded as she stood up and put on her robe; Becky then stood up and noticed the TV in the locker room, and noticed Clayton on it "Oh, look it's Clayt." She said as Charlotte turned to face the TV.

Clayton was headed to the ring as he bumped into Shane McMahon in the back "Excuse you young man, I don't believe we have met. I'm Shane McMahon, your boss." He said to Clayton as Clayton's eyes grew shocked "Excuse me, last time I checked you were just the son of the man who screwed my uncle, and employed the man who killed my father." Clayton snapped back with anger at Shane. "I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot here, I would just like to say good luck out there tonight." Shane said as he offered a handshake to Clayton who just looked down at it and back up to Shane "I think it would be best if you don't piss me off again. Got it?" Clayton responded as he pushed Shane out of the way and went to walk through the curtain, before Shane spoke up "Oh, and tell Charlotte I wish her the best of luck tonight, you never know what surprises may happen." As he finished speaking Clayton turned his head at him and just looked at him for a moment before heading through the curtain for his match.

It was after Clayton's match, which he won by making Xavier Woods submit, and he was walking to the locker room when he passed by a TV and it was Charlotte's segment/match, so he sat down and began to watch. Charlotte was in the ring when Tamina and Lana hit the ring and started to attack Charlotte, Charlotte is curled up as the two ladies put the boots to her. Then Becky goes running down to the ring and begins to clean house taking out both ladies, as Tamina and Lana are walking up the ramp, and Becky is checking on Charlotte, Carmella then goes running past Lana and Tamina and hits Becky with the Money in the Bank briefcase, knocking her unconscious. Then Carmella hands the briefcase to a referee and cashes in, as the ref calls for the bell to start the match she quickly goes for a pin on Charlotte who was laid out earlier, she doesn't have it in her to kick out. Carmella wins the Smackdown woman's title.

Later in the night, Charlotte, Becky, and Clayton are in the trainer's room as Shane McMahon then enters as Clayton jumps up to meet him at the door "What the hell was that Shane? Is this how you run things on Smackdown?" He was shouting at Shane with Becky trying to hold Clayton back. "Whoa, I told you to tell Charlotte to be careful; you didn't, as far as I'm concerned this is your fault." Shane responded as Clayton grabbed him by his suit jacket and pulled him in close "Listen to me you son of a bitch, if there is a single damn thing wrong with her it's your damn head." Sweat was dripping down Shane's forehead, than he got an evil grin "I just hope this won't mess up her normal after Smackdown 'habits', I guess it's true what they say like father like daughter, and both of them were whores." Shane finished, and with anger and hatred in Clayton's eyes he hauled off and decked Shane right in the eye as security came in to break them up, bringing Smackdown to a close.

"That was amazing; I really could feel your anger." Shane said as he was standing up, but noticed Clayton was still sitting beside Charlotte who wasn't moving, and Becky came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong is she okay?" Shane asked with all sincerity "No, Tamina stiffed her with one of those kicks, and knocked her out, she's been unresponsive since, they are calling an ambulance to send her to the hospital." Clayton responded as Shane's face turned to horror. "I'm so sorry, if there is anything I can do, just let me know." Then the EMTs came in and rushed Charlotte out of the trainer's room and into the ambulance to be rushed to the hospital.

Section 2: A Night to Forget

As Clayton had been sitting beside the hospital bed, while Charlotte laid there unconscious, Becky walks in and sits beside Clayton "Are you alright Clayt?" She asks as she places a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright, I got to get to the hotel, but I'm just worried about leaving her." Clayton responded, as Becky looked at him with sad eyes, "I understand, but Ash would want you to go back to the hotel… don't worry, she'll be fine, she's the strongest woman I know." Becky said as they both stood up and Clayton leaned over and kissed Charlotte on the forehead and left the hospital with Becky.

Becky and Clayton get back to the hotel and Clayton decides to go get a drink, he walks to the hotel bar, and Becky follow him "Hey, what are you doing? You told me that you don't believe in drinking, and that you only do it during social gatherings." She asked him as she looked on with confusion. "I've had a rough day, I need a drink." He responded as the bartender handed him a shot of tequila. "Then, I'll drink with you!" Becky responded as she sat next to him and they began doing shots together.

2 Hours Later

The bar was closing down, and Clayton and Becky were very drunk. Becky began to make her way up to her room with Clayton following close behind her, they both stop at a door, and begin laughing "Remember when we shared a room." Becky said as she was laughing, then Clayton looked at her, and pulled her in close as Becky tried to release something to say he began to kiss her. They opened the door and Clayton threw Becky onto the bed, as Becky looked up to him and then began to remove her top as he did the same. Then they kissed again as the night was just getting started for these two…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Section 1: The Next Morning

"What have I done?" Clayton thought as he looked at his clothes in a heap on the floor beside the bed. "Where am I?" Another thought crept into his head as he began to notice the headache that was very excruciating. "Ashley, what happened last night?" He asked the body beside him as he nudged her arm trying to get a response "I had the craziest dream that you were put into the hospital, and I started to drink, then it just ended abruptly." He continued as he nudged the arm once again, then he noticed the hair, it wasn't blonde, no, it was fiery, he quickly sat up and began to panic. Becky was startled and jumped up as well "What's going on?!" She asked franticly as she was woken up. "Becky, I'm so sorry, I, did we?" Clayton was in a panic, he was worried that he had made the ultimate mistake; he couldn't possibly fathom what could have possessed him to cheat on Ashley. He was devastated that he did this to the woman that he had wanted for so long, but, something he had never admitted to anyone, he did have feelings for Becky, strong ones, but he loved Ashley and she was finally trying to let this work… and he didn't know what Becky wanted, he was now more confused than ever. "Becky did we…" He began to ask "Sleep together? No, we almost did, we made out a little, but then you stopped, you're a good guy." She answered him as he began to quickly get dressed, "Becky, thank you, thank you so much, I, I have to get to the hospital, can we talk when I get back?" He asked her as Becky shook her head, she knew what really happened, unlike him she still had her memories, but there was no point ruining a relationship that would have just been selfish. But deep down she wish she would have told the truth.

Section 2: Good Morning Charlotte

Clayton quickly entered the hospital as he rushed to the room in which Charlotte was staying in. As he entered the room he could tell she was awake "Oh thank god, you're okay, Ashley are you feeling alright?" He asked her as she started to smile seeing him enter her room "Yeah, I'm fine, better now that you are here." She said as he hugged her and gave her a light kiss. "Do I taste alcohol, it's on your breath." She stated as the smile left her face "Yes, I got a little drunk last night, but that was just because I was worried about you." He said as her eyes grew wide "You promised me you had stopped drinking, every time you drink you do something stupid." She quipped as she was now getting angry. "No, this time I didn't, I mean I thought I did, but I didn't." He said as her face turned from anger to furious "What do you mean you think you did?" She began to yell "I thought I slept with someone, but don't worry, she told me nothing happened." He looked confused at why she was so mad nothing had happened "Who was it?" Her voice got really quiet, "Becky, why?" Her face loss all emotion "Just go, we will talk at the next show." He didn't understand why she was mad, but he knew her very well, and knew that it was serious, so he did as he was told and left.

On Clayton's way back to the hotel he noticed Becky out getting coffee, and decided to go visit her. As he approached the coffee house, she hadn't noticed him yet, "Hey Bex." She jumped, and almost spilt her coffee "Clayt you scared me have to death. Is Charlotte okay?" She asked as she turned around to talk to him, and he looked down "Yeah, she woke up, she had asked me to leave, they were about to do some tests." He began to lie because if he couldn't figure out why Charlotte was mad, then he just didn't figure Becky needed to know. "Alright, well I'm getting ready to go shopping would you like to come along?" She asked, knowing not to pry at the topic. "Sure why not." He responded and Becky finished her coffee and they were off.

They had gone to a few shops and Clayton was holding Becky's two bags she had gotten, she was looking at few different things before his phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket to look at the message "Come back, we need to talk." It was from Charlotte. "Hey, Bex, I need to go, Charlotte needs me, are you going to be alright?" He asked her as she shook her head yes "Go, I'm fine." She smiled as he left then got sad, as she kept browsing.

Section 3: The Game Changes

Clayton returned to the hospital for the second time that day, this time he walked slowly into the room. As he entered her room he noticed she had just finished crying. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he rushed to her bedside. "Yes and no, I'm 100% they say I can return Tuesday, but Clayt, I love you…" She hesitated holding back tears, he knew what this was deep down, and he knew exactly what this was. "I love you too, Ash, don't do this… I have done everything for you, changed everything." He was fighting for something "It needs to happen, Clayt, for the last time, we have to break up." He looked down, and tears filled both their eyes "I understand… you're right." He finished up talking, and they just sat there in silence for forty-five minutes, before Clayton got up and began to walk out. "And, after next Tuesday, I think it's best if you leave Becky alone too." He stopped just for a moment, and then walked out the door.

He knew the first thing he had to do was call Shane and tell him that the angle had to be dropped so he picked up his phone and began to call when Becky came up to him. "Hiya, is everything okay?" She noticed how sad he looked and was very concerned. "Charlotte and I just broke up, and there is no fixing it this time." Becky quickly hugged him, but now she was torn between her best friend and the man she wanted to be with. "Um… excuse me I have to call Shane, I'll be right back." He walks off to the side and begins calling Shane as Becky thinks about what to do.

On the one hand it may not work out, but on the other, whenever he is around she feels special, and magical. This is all she wants; she doesn't know what to do. She begins to panic, as he comes up to her. "Hey… so um…" Becky stopped him and kissed him, he didn't know how to act at first then he pulled her in and returned the kiss. As they broke the kiss both began to smile. Clayton was filled with a spark he hasn't had with anyone since the first time him and Charlotte dated, and Becky was over the moon with excitement, she knew there was something special here… and as they both created space between their bodies they both noticed, out of the corner of their eyes and turned their heads to see Charlotte standing there tears running down her cheek "Char wait…" "Ash… it's…" they both tried to speak but she quickly rushed passed them both and then Clayton and Becky separated as Becky went after Charlotte, and Clayton stood there and two things were going through his head 1.) He knows now that he truly loves Becky, and he wants to be with her and 2.) He now was in need of a new job.


End file.
